


Pilven reunalta

by MVX



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, John Loves Sherlock, John Misses Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, Season 2, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Freeform, Sherlock Lives, Sherlock Loves John, Song Lyrics, Songfic, TJLC, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVX/pseuds/MVX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock ei olisi koskaan uskonut, että John todella kaipaisi häntä niin paljon. Etsivän olisi pakko keksiä jotain helpottaakseen toisen oloa"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilven reunalta

**Author's Note:**

> !!Spoilaa kakkoskauden loppua!!
> 
> Voi apua kun jänskättää. Elikkä siis. Tämmöinen pieni johnlock songfic. En oikeasti usko, että tätä eksyy lukemaan yksikään, joka tuntee biisin - kyseessä nimittäin meikäpojan serkun itse kyhäämä laulu. Suunnatkaahan siis youtubeen ja etsikää Pilven reunalta by Kristiina Karjalainen ja kuunnelkaa vaikka samalla kun luette!
> 
> Also huomatkaa, että opettelen vasta käyttämään tätä saittia, älkäähän siis kiltut tuomitko jos sössin jossain ;--;
> 
> Ja kommentit on tietysti aina tervetulleita!

**Haalistuneet kuvat, pölyinen lattia**  
 **Päivät kuluu, kaivat esiin lisää muistoja**  
 **Suuret väkijoukot, paljon naurua**  
 **Enää kuulet vain viulun kaikua**

John Watson yksin 221B Baker Streetin asunnossa. Asunto tuntui tyhjältä, eikä tunne ollut lainkaan poikkeuksellinen. _Ei enään._ Sherlockin kuolemasta oli nyt osapuilleen kuukausi, John oli saanut anottua pienen sairasloman itselleen, kun hänet oli todettu lähes työkyvyttömäksi. Sairasloma ei kuitenkaan kulunut levätessä, ehei. Johnin aika oli mennyt tuolissaan tyhjää tuijottamassa tai muistoja etsiessä. Hän saattoi vain tapittaa Sherlockin tuolia ties miten pitkiä aikoja, toivoen, että Sherlock istuisi siinä yhä. Hän oli leikellyt ja liimannut kaikki mahdolliset heitä koskevat lehtijutut juuri sitä käyttötarkoitusta varten ostettuun muistikirjaan. Jopa se Rich Brookin suuria paljastuksia käsittelevä artikkeli oli päätynyt liimattavaksi muistikirjan kansien väliin. Sen lisäksi Watson oli metsästänyt ja tulostanut kaikki mahdolliset kuvat ja muistot heistä, mitä vain oli käsiinsä saanut. Mikään edellämainituista ei kuitenkaan tuonut Sherlock Holmesia takaisin. Pölypalloille moinen paikallaan kyyhöttäminen sen sijaan antoi nopeasti vallan. Rouva Hudson ei kehdannut häiritä kovin usein ahtautumalla siivoamaan, mutta huolehtivan luonteensa mukaisesti hän kuitenkin piti huolen siitä, että John edes söi jotain. Ei vuokraemäntä voinut Johnia täysin jättää, ties missä kunnossa mies nyt olisi ilman häntä.

Yöt kuluivat painajaisten kourissa, Sherlockin sängyssä itkien ja turvallisen tuoksuisen tyynyn halaamisesta lohtua hakien. Raikkaasta ilmasta olisi voinut olla apua, olisi saanut ajatuksia hiukan tuulettumaan. Tai niin entisen armeijalääkärin terapeutti ainakin jaksoi väittää. John ei kuitenkaan halunnut olla ulkona yhtään sen enempää, kuin oli pakko - mikä ei siis ollut hirveän paljoa. Ihmisjoukot ahdistivat. Mahdolliset uudet tapaukset, joita he voisivat olla parhaillaan ratkomassa, ihmisten oudoksuvat katseet Johnin surkean olemuksen tähden, hahmot jotka muistuttivat kivuliaasti Sherlockista... Niimpä Watson vain istui heidän asunnossaan, päivät pitkät mies saattoi kuunnella ainoastaan omaa nyyhkytysytään ja päässään kaikuvia, suruntäyteisiä viulunsointuja.

**Kysyt, kuinka pääset sieltä pois**  
 **Vaikkei aikas vielä ois**

Koko sen ajan, jonka Sherlock oli ollut poissa - "kuollut" - oli hän mahdollisuuksien mukaan tarkkaillut ystäväänsä. Johnin koko olemus huusi kaipuuta, tuskaa, ja surkeutta. Painajaiset Holmesin oli helppo lukea ystävänsä kasvoilta. Kuitenkin Johnin katse, jonka Sherlock oli kiinnijäämisriskin vuoksi päässyt näkemään kunnolla huomattavasti harvempia kertoja, sanoi paljon muutakin. John Watson kärsi pahimmalla mahdollisella tavalla, jaksoi vain vaivoin jatkaa eteenpäin. Hän halusi pois, halusi pois siitä loputtomasta tuskasta. Silmiin katsoessa hän vaikutti vain pelottavan tyhjältä kuorelta. Se oli jotain, mitä tunnetusti kylmän tunteeton Holmes ei kestänyt nähdä. Hän olisi tehnyt mitä vain voidakseen muuttaa tilannetta jotenkin.

**Liidän taivaalla, vaikka mennyt oon**  
 **Silti täältä katselen sinua**  
 **Pilven reunalta, pyyhi kyyneleet**  
 **Ei tarvii enää aukaista haavoja**

Watson oli jälleen käymässä maailman ainoan konsultoivan etsivän haudalla. Mies itki, toinen tarkkaili etäämmältä. _Olen täällä näin, John! Jos vain kohottaisit katseesi ja huomaisit... en voisi vahingolle mitään, olisi pakko pärjätä jotenkin_ , Sherlock ei voinut estää ajatuksia itseltään. Koko päivän oli ollut harmaata ja tihuttanut sadetta, hautausmaan tunnelma oli ehkä jopa hiukan karmiva. Hautakivet kohosivat ylväinä pienen sumun keskeltä, puut tippuivat vettä ja maa tuntui pehmeältä jalkojen alla. Kostea tuoksu leijui ilmassa. Karu maisema sai Johnin näyttämään entistä surkeammalta. Kyyneleet valuivat poskilla kuin sadepisarat, jotka pujottelivat hautakiven sileää pintaa pitkin kohti maankamaraa.

Armeijalääkäri muistutti tapansa mukaan harmaata kivilohkaretta siitä, että odotti yhä viimeistä ihmettä, ja ettei suostunut mitenkään uskomaan Sherlock Holmesin olevan huijari. Watsonin silmistä kuitenkin välittyi pieni epäilys, jonka tyhjyys ja ystävänsä poissaolo oli synnyttänyt mielen perukoille. Etsivä oli otettu siitä tosiasiasta, että John suurimmaksi osaksi yhä uskoi häneen, mutta samalla häntä sattui nähdä, miten tuska kuihdutti tuota uskoa vähitellen hänen parhaasta ystävästään. Entinen sotilas kuivasi kyyneleensä, veti syvään henkeä ja kääntyi kannoillaan, kunnes taustalleen kuuliaasti käveli tahdikkaasti ja hyvässä ryhdissä pois. Holmes tiesi, ettei ryhti tulisi kestämään kauaa, John ei vain yksinkertaisesti osannut poistua haudalta ilman armeijalääkärin tyyntä olemustaan.

**Takkuiset hiukset, palava tupakka**  
 **Tunnet olevasti osa siitä tuhkasta**  
 **Harmaata lunta, jota satoi taivaalta**  
 **Haparoiden etsii tietä takas kotiinsa**

Sherlock näki Johnin kuihtuvan silmissään. Paino putosi vähitellen, silmät tuijottivat tyhjää turtuneina väsymyksesta ja itkemisestä, hiukset sojottivat miten sattuu, vaatteitaankaan hän ei selvästi pahemmin jaksanut valikoida. Konsultoiva etsivä halusi suoristaa miehen selän, kohottaa tuon leuan ja saada miehen hymyilemään. Maailma ansaitsi nähdä John Watsonin hymyn - _se kaipasi sitä_ \- niin lämmin ja kaunis se hymy oli. Hymyn sijaan Sherlock oli nähnyt, miten John oli ostanut tupakkaa. Haikeana mies oli sytyttänyt yhden, antaen sen vain palaa loppuun kädessään. Ele oli selvästi vain siksi, että John kaipasi nikotiinintäyteistä etsiväänsä. John hyödynsi _kaiken_ millä vain sai hiukan enemmän parhaasta ystävästään takaisin.

Niinä iltoina, joina omatunnon tuskat saivat Johnin raahautumaan ulos, oli mies eksynyt läheiseen pubiin. Ei kertoja tietenkään ollut kuin ihan muutama vain, mutta jokaisella kerralla Sherlock oli joutunut katselemaan, kuinka mies hukutti huolensa juomaan. Ei hän voinut katsettaan kääntääkään, sillä hän halusi seurata Johnia aina kun oli mahdollista. _Hän kaipasi Watsonia liikaa ollakseen katsomatta, vaikka se tekikin kipeää._ Lisäksi Sherlock tunsi olevansa vastuussa toisesta, hän tunsi syyllisyyden pistävän terävästi jossain syvällä sisällään. Lopulta Watson oli juonut itsensä siihen kuntoon, että tuskin muisti missä asui. Siellä hän sitten oli hoiperrellut ja kompuroinut kaduilla ja Holmesien nuorempi veljes oli tarkkaillut tilannetta etäämmällä, tuntien suurta halua kantaa John kotiin omaan sänkyynsä nukkumaan päänsä selväksi. Hän oli huomannut jopa pohtivansa, tunnistaisiko John häntä ollessaan siinä kunnossa? Muistaisiko hän enää seuraavana aamuna? Jospa Sherlock vain hiukan avittaisi Johnia, ehkä tämä ei ehtisi tunnistaa.

Sherlock ei olisi koskaan uskonut, että John todella kaipaisi häntä niin paljon. Etsivän olisi pakko keksiä jotain helpottaakseen kumppaninsa oloa.

**Kysyt, kuinka pääset sieltä pois**  
 **Vaikkei aikas vielä ois**

Entinen armeijalääkäri oli tuonut kukkia Sherlockin haudalle. Kimppu oli selvästi Watsonin itse tekemä, mies oli kyhännyt sen huolella ja rakkaudella. Holmes saattoi nähdä mielessään, miten hänen asuinkumppaninsa oli istunut kimppua asetellen aivan turhan pitkään, jotta saisi siitä niin täydellisen, kun vain hänen taidoillaan oli mahdollista. Hieman kömpelöhän se tietenkin oli, mutta Sherlock piti siitä sellaisena. Hän ei vaan aivan ymmärtänyt, miksi John oli nähnyt moisen vaivan. Kimppu lakastuisi kuitenkin pian, vaikka olihan se toki hetken todella kaunis. Suurin osa kukista oli kauniita, sinisiä krysanteemejä ja joitain hiukan tummemman sinisiä kukkia, joista Sherlock piti kovin. Kimpun reunoilla oli kehystämässä viininpunaisia ruusuja sekä muutama suurehko, lämpimän oranssi kukinto. Lajia Sherlock ei tietenkään osannut nimetä. Hänen kasvitieteen tuntemuksensa ei oikeastaan käsittänyt kukkia lainkaan, se keskittyi enemmänkin belladonnan ja oopiumin tuntemiseen erinäisten myrkkyjen rinnalla.

Kun Sherlock Holmes oli varma siitä, että John oli turvallisella etäisyydellä, siirtyi hän hautakivensä luo ja poimi kimpun. Hän katseli sitä hetken, ihaili tummansinistä rusettiä sen ympärillä. Lopputulos ei ehkä väriopillisesti ollut paras mahdollinen, mutta Sherlock tiesi Johnin valinneen kimppuun yksilöitä, jotka jotenkin muistuttivat Holmesista. Hän todella toivoi, että olisi voinut jotenkin kiittää Johnia. Mies oli selvästi uhrannut niin paljon aikaansa saadakseen jokaisen kukan paikoilleen, juuri siihen asentoon johon hän sen halusi. Vaivannäön huomasi jo tavasta, jolla hän oli pidellyt kimppua laskiessaan sen haudalle. Sherlock oli lähes varma, että jos John löytäisi oveltaan viisi samankaltaista kukkakimppua, tunnistaisi hän omansa niiden joukosta. Ajatuksesta syntyi kömpelö aasinsilta toiseen ajatukseen, Sherlock sai idean. Ehkä hän sittenkin voisi kiittää Johnia.

**Liidän taivaalla, vaikka mennyt oon**  
 **Silti täältä katselen sinua**  
 **Pilven reunalta, pyyhi kyyneleet**  
 **Ei tarvii enää aukaista haavoja**

Kiitoksen valmistelu ei oikeastaan vaatinut etsivältä paljoa työtä, vain muutaman pienen työvälineen hankintaa. Sen jälkeen hänen täytyi odottaa _mahdollisuutta._ Sherlockilla kävi tuuri, sillä jo myöhemmin samana päivänä John poistui asunnosta. Mies oli suuntaamassa ihan omin neuvoin ruokaostoksille, mikä oli Holmesin mielestä hienoa - etenkin jos otti huomioon, kuinka monesti rouva Hudson oli Johnin ruokkinut ja käynyt ostoksilla tämän puolesta. Mitä luultavimmin John oli pahoillaan siitä, että oli naiselle vaivaksi. Sherlock tunsi Johnin sen verran hyvin, että tiesi, että tämä ei halunnut olla toisille vaivaksi enempää kuin oli välttämätöntä.

Watsonin poistumisen lisäksi etsivä tiesi rouva Hudsoninkin olevan juuri sopivasti asioilla ja saattoi todella vain kiittää onneaan sattumasta. Vuokraemäntä oli kuitenkin lähtenyt jo aiemmin - Sherlockilla ei siis välttämättä olisi paljoa aikaa. Sisään pääseminen ei ollut haaste - tummaveriköllä oli tietenkin yhä avain asuntoon - hän yksinkertaisesti asteli sisään Watsonin kadottua näkyvistä. Hän kulutti pienen hetken katsellakseen ympärilleen, hän osasi kertoa Johnin viettäneen suuren osan ajastaan tuolissaan kyyhöttäen. Sinne tänne oli päässyt kertymään pieni pökykerros. Sherlock näki toisen kyhäämän muistikirjan olohuoneen pienellä sohvapöydällä. _Mikä miehen oli näin askartelemaan saanut_ , Sherlock naurahti itsekseen muistikirjaa selaillessaan. Sohvapöydällä näkyi myös teetahroja, John oli läikyttänyt teetä hieman itkusta tärisevien käsien takia, Sherlock oletti. Sen enempää aikaansa tuhlaamatta Holmes laski muistikirjan takaisin sohvapöydälle, jättäen sen auki kohdasta, jossa komeili muutama kuva heistä. Tämän jälkeen hän asetti entiselle armeijalääkärille varmasti kovin tutun kukkakimpun muistikirjan päälle. Kimpun juurelle hän sujautti viininpunaisten ruusujen kanssa yhteen sointuvan kirjekuoren, joka piti sisällään viestin John Watsonille, hänen parhaalle ystävälleen.

**Ja mä teen sen eteen kaiken, ettet huku milloinkaan**  
 **Loppuun asti käsi kädessä sumun läpi tarvotaan**  
 **Lupaan että kaiken jälkeen vielä luoksesi palaan**

Johnin kotiutuessa Sherlock oli jo odottamassa paikalla, josta hän saattoi tarkkailla toisen reaktiota. John ei huomannut kukkia heti, sillä suuntasi ensin tyhjentämään kauppakassin. Holmes naurahti pienesti, kasvot epämääräiseen hymyyn taittuen. _Tällä kertaa hänen ei tarvitsisi säikähtää jääkaapissa lymyävää irtopäätä_ , hän koitti peittää ajatuksella kärsimättömyyttään. _Vauhtia, John!_ Jääkaapilta John arvatenkin suuntasi olohuoneeseen, yleisimpään olinpaikkaansa asunnossa. Nyt mies vihdoin äkkäsi kukat, se sai hänen kulmansa painumaan tuttuun, hämmentyneeseen tapaan. Hän tutki kimppua hetken, totesi sen lopulta omakseen ja katsahti sitten epäilevästi kirjettä, joka lepäsi muistikirjan päällä. Hän vaihtoi kukkakimpun kirjekuoreen, avasi sen selvästi varuillaan. John ei tiennyt, mitä odottaa kirjeen sisällöltä. 

_"Hei John. Kiitos kukista, ne ovat todella kauniita. Arvostan elettäsi, vaikka en aivan ymmärräkkään, miksi oikeastaan vaivauduit. Minulla on ikävä sinua. -SH"_

Mitä enemmän John luki, sitä järkyttyneemmältä hän näytti, hänen kätensä vapisivat. Mies istuutui alas, painoi kätensä suulleen pohtivan näköisenä ja vain tuijotti kirjettä. Eihän viesti pitkä ollut, mutta varsin kyvykäs järkyttämään aikuisen miehen tuosta vain. _Kirje tuonpuoleisesta_ , Sherlock kuvitteli Johnin päivittävän blogiinsa. Sotilas näkyi ottavan muutaman syvän hengenvedon, ennenkuin hieraisi kasvojaan ja sortui kyyneliin päätään pudistaen. Hän puri rystystään saadakseen vuolaan itkun rauhoittumaan. John Watson oli hämillään, peloissaan, eikä osannut mitenkään uskoa lukemaansa, vaikka Sherlock uskoi miehen tunnistavan käsialansa.

Pienen ikuisuuden, oikeastaan suunnilleen tasan minuutin ja kolmentoista sekunnin jälkeen John nousi ylös ja sinkoili ympäri asuntoa, kuin koittaen löytää merkkejä Sherlockin vierailusta. Kun tuloksia ei löytynyt, päätyi mies ravaamaan levottomana olohuonetta ympäri kirje yhä käden puristuksissa. Lopulta hän poimi kukkakimpun jälleen käteensä, katseli sitä hetken, kunnes suorastaan syöksyi ulos asunnosta ainoastaan takin mukaansa tempaisten. Kukkakimppu putosi kiireessä lattialle. John suuntasi hautausmaalle varsin kiireellisen oloisena - Sherlock ei ollut nähnyt miestä sellaisena sitten oman poismenonsa. Haudalla John oli ehtinyt seistä vain pienen hetken järkyttyneenä, kun Sherlock hetkeä myöhemmin kiiruhti paikalle häntä tarkkailemaan. John Watson ei saattanut uskoa, että kukkakimppu Sherlockin haudalta oli todella kadonnut ja samanlainen oli ilmestynyt Baker Streetille. Turhaantuneen äänen saattelemana hän liikahti levottomasti. Mihin hänen enää kuuluisi luottaa, kun hän ei kyennyt turvautumaan omiin aisteihinsa?

_"Kuule. En tiedä, pelleileekö joku kanssani, vai olenko menettämässä järkeni. En todellakkaan tiedä. En tiedä enää yhtään mistään mitään. Tottakai haluaisin uskoa, että se todella olet sinä, mutta... miten voisin? Olet... kuollut, poissa, siitä huolimatta että olen pyytänyt sinulta lukemattomia kertoja, ettet olisi. Kai muuttaisit sen jos voisit? Tekisitkö sen minun vuokseni? Minullakin on ikävä sinua"_ , tässä vaiheessa John oli jälleen sortunut kyyneliin. Miestä pelotti, hän oli täysin tolaltaan, eikä sen kertomiseen kaivattu maailman ainoaa konsultoivaa etsivää. Kuka tahansa olisi voinut kertoa saman.

_"Joka tapauksessa. En enää tiedä mitä odottaa, mutten voisi elää itseni kanssa ellen edes yrittäisi tätä, joten"_ , John mutisi vielä itselleen ja kaivoi sitten taskustaan ostoksistaan saamansa kuitin ja povitaskustaan kuulakärkikynän. Hän käytti hautakiveä alustanaan ja tärisevin käsin kirjoitti jotain kuitin taakse. Hän epäröi, luki pienen viestinsä yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen. _Entä jos joku muu kuin Sherlock löytäisi sen?_ Pidettäisiinkö Johnia täysin kajahtaneena? Tottakai pidettäisiin. Mutta.. pakko hänen silti olisi yrittää. Lopulta hän kumartui laskemaan kuitin hautakynttilän alle, jottei tuuli veisi sitä mennessään. Hän katseli viestiä, kyykistyi vielä korjaamaan hiukan asentoa. Sen jälkeen John Watson kasasi itseään hetken, kunnes poistui jälleen haudalta ryhdikkäänä ja täysin tyynenä, kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan.

_"Oletko se todella sinä? -JW"_

**Liidän taivaalla, vaikka mennyt oon**  
 **Silti täältä katselen sinua**  
 **Pilven reunalta**

Keskustelu jatkui muutamien päivien ajan hautakiven juurelle jätetyin viestein. John oli todella sekavassa mielentilassa, sillä hän ei saattanut olla miettimättä, oliko menettämässä _järkensä_. Kuitenkin hän koki olevansa myös jollain tapaa hiukan parempivointisempi. Tyyni ja ehkä jopa aavistuksen toiveikas.

_"Olen, tietenkin olen. Luota minuun. -SH"_

_"Kyllä minä luotan sinuun. Ei sen väliä, vaikka olisin tulossa hulluksi, mutta minä todellakin luotan sinuun. Mitä nyt tapahtuu? -JW"_

_"Et ole tulossa hulluksi, John, lupaan sen sinulle. Nyt sinun täytyy vain olla kärsivällinen. -SH"_

_"Kärsivällinen? Miksi? -JW"_

_"Palaan niin pian kuin voin, se on työn alla. -SH"_

_"Minulla on ikävä sinua... -JW"_

_"Tiedän, minullakin sinua. Ei sinun kauaa tarvitse odottaa. -SH"_

_"Eikö? -JW"_

_"Olen siellä ennenkuin huomaatkaan. -SH"_

Muutaman viikon ajan Sherlock oli tehnyt kaikenlaista taustatutkimusta. Hänen olisi jo tarpeeksi turvallista palata Baker Streetille - tai ainakin hän uskoi niin. Hän ei malttanut odottaa enää, ei hän myöskään kehdannut pitää Johnia tuskissaan. Kyllä Sherlock tiesi, miten John kyseenalaisti oman järkensä joka ainoa ilta nukkumaan mennessään, kun Sherlockista ei tuntunut kuuluvan mitään. Kerran oli etsivä tosin vienyt Johnin lempiteetä ja suklaakonvehteja asuntoon kirjeen kera, ihan vain pienenä yllätyksenä. Hän oli nähnyt, miten Watson oli aiemmin samana päivänä etsinyt kyseistä teetä, mutta se oli ollut loppu. Niimpä Sherlock oli päättänyt yllättää miehen ja antaa olemassaolostaan hiukan enemmän uskoa. Holmes oli kuitenkin jo kyllästynyt kirjeisiin, hän halusi todella nähdä Johnin, puhua tämän kanssa. Rivakasti hän asteli kotiovelleen ja pysähtyi vielä hetkeksi miettimään. Olisiko tämä todella se päivä? Hän ei voinut olla pohtimatta, oliko hän parhaillaan aikeissa tehdä jotain todella tyhmää. Mitä jos John säikähtäisi? Vaikka toisaalta, siitä mies kyllä toipuisi. Odotuttamisesta olisi enemmän piinaa. Sitäpaitsi, Sherlock oli jo liian syvällä tässä. Ei hän enää voisi perääntyä. Kyllä, kyllä tämä olisi vihdoin se päivä. Hän oli tehnyt saman jo muutaman kerran aiemmin, mutta kääntynyt lopulta pois. Jotenkin Johnin tapaaminen jännitti häntä, se jos mikä oli varsin epätavallista. Sherlock tiesi, ettei rouva Hudson ollut kotona, eikä tämä palaisi vielä muutamaan hetkeen - siksi nyt todella olisi sopiva aika. Eipähän vuokraemäntä tupsahtaisi paikalle juuri silloin, kun miehillä oli vielä keskenään asian selvittely kesken.

Ulkona oli satanut pienesti, joten sisään päästessään etsivän hiukset olivat jopa tavallista vallattomammilla kiharoilla ja rappuja noustessaan hän tunsi vatsanpohjassaan hassun tunteen, joka kutitteli ja kuohui valtoimenaan. Etsivä pyyhkäisi poskeltaan hieman kosteutta pois. Syvän hengenvedon jälkeen Holmes avasi oven ja jäi ovipieleen tarkkailemaan tilannetta. John oli kuullut askeleet, siksi hänen katseensa oli jo valmiiksi ovelle suunnattu. Kaikesta huolimatta mies näytti todella järkyttyneeltä nyt, kun Sherlock Holmes todella seisoi elävänä siinä hänen edessään. Johnin olo oli sekava. Hän oli tavallaan odottanut Sherlockin ilmestymistä, mutta toisaalta miehen näkeminen pelotti häntä. Hän ei vieläkään uskaltanut olla täysin varma siitä, että Sherlock oli elossa. Armeijalääkäri pysyi vaiti, laski varovasti teekuppinsa sohvapöydälle ja nousi ylös tuolistaan. Hän asteli Sherlockin luo hiljaisuuden yhä pitkittyessä, Sherlock otti muutaman askeleen vastaan. Hetken he vain seisoivat siinä toisiaan silmiin katsoen, kunnes Watson kohotti epävarmana kätensä Sherlockin kasvoille, kuin varmistaakseen, että toinen todella oli siinä. _Entä jos tämä onkin vain unta_ , ajatus ponnahti Johnin mieleen, mutta mies koitti työntää sen parhaansa mukaan pois. Sherlock Holmes todella oli siinä -  elossa - hän saattoi tuntea sen. Iho hänen kättään vasten oli lämmin ja kostea. Lyhyemmän elettä peilaten Sherlock laski kätensä Johnin poskelle ja silitti sitä pienesti.

_"Anteeksi"_ , Holmesin ääni oli heikko, kun hän vihdoin puhui. Sen kuuleminen sai Johnissa aikaan valtavan tunnekuohun. Hän rauhoitteli itseään muutamalla hengenvedolla ja nojasi päätään etsivän kämmentä vasten kevyesti, muutama kyynel karkasi silmäkulmasta. Pian Sherlock antoi kätensä liukua Johnin poskelta tämän niskaan ja varovasti veti miehen halaukseensa. Watsonin kädet kiertyivät toisen selälle. Ensin halaus oli tiukka, aivan kuin John olisi pelännyt Sherlockin yhtäkkiä katoavan jonnekin, mutta armeijalääkäri rentoutui pian Holmesin silitellessä hänen selkäänsä. John tärisi ja hän tiesi Sherlockin tuntevan sen selvästi. Kaikki sekavat tunteet ja ajatukset, joita Watson ei onnistunut työntämään pois, ne saivat hänet hiljalleen kyyneliin. Sekava tunne ei tietenkään ollut mitään verrattuna siihen tuskaan jossa hän oli vellonut, kun oli viettänyt yönsä yksin -  Sherlockin tyynyä vasten itkien - mutta John ei voinut olla pohtimatta, miksi hän reagoi niin vahvasti. Hän oli sentään armeijalääkäri, joka oli nähnyt paljon karuja tapahtumia, menettänyt ystäviään ja osasi elää asian kanssa. Kuitenkin Holmesin poissaollessa hänestä oli tuntunut, ettei hän selviäisi päivääkään ilman toista. Ja nyt kun Sherlock oli jälleen siinä, John oli _turvassa_. Hän saattoi jälleen elää, hengittää. Sherlock puristi miestä aavistuksen lähemmäs kertoakseen, että tämä saisi itkeä kaiken pois aivan rauhassa.

_"Olen tässä nyt"_ , Sherlock hymyili pienesti, kun John oli lopulta rauhoittunut ja vetäytynyt hänestä hiukan kauemmas kerätäkseen kätensä hänen rintaansa vasten ja kohottaakseen itkuiset silmänsä. _"Lupaatko myös pysyä siinä?"_ John kysyi itkusta takeltelevalla äänellä. Jo miehen katse kertoi, kuinka paljon tämä todella pelkäsi menettävänsä toisen uudelleen.

_"Lupaan"_ , Sherlock sanahtaa pehmeästi ja kumartuu suukottamaan Johnin poskea. Hämmennyksestä huolimatta Johnin käsi kohoaa tärisevänä Holmesin poskelle, viivyttää toista pysymään hiukan pidempään siinä lähellä. Kun Sherlock lopulta vetäytyy, ei hän karkaa kauas. Ryhtinsä suoristamisen sijaan hän jää vain muutaman sentin päähän Johnin kasvoista, John joutuu katsomaan häntä selvän pituuseron vuoksi yläviistoon. Hänen hengityksensä värisee. Hän ei ota tilanteesta sen enempää selkoa, kuin itsestäänkään. Hän ei käsitä omia tunteitaan tai Sherlockin epätavallista käytöstä. Hän ei ymmärrä oikeastaan mitään juuri nyt. John katsoo Holmesien nuorempaa silmiin, hän osaa kertoa tämän pohtivan jotain hartaasti. Watson haluaa tietää, mitä toinen pohtii, muttei vaivaudu kysymään. Vastauksen saaminen on tässä tilanteessa niin kovin epätodennäköistä.

Sherlock on jo kauan - lähes alusta alkaen - tiennyt, että John saa hänessä aikaan kaikenlaisia tunteita, mikä ei ole lainkaan tavallista. Sherlock on miettinyt asiaa yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen, koittanut ymmärtää. Miksi John Watson saa sen aikaan hänessä? Holmes ei kuitenkaan nyt jaksa koittaa pohtia asiaa enempää, se on loppupeleissä hyödytöntä. Hän ei jaksa koittaa ennakoida, mitä hän aiheuttaisi milläkin teollaan. Niimpä hän vain tekee sen mikä sillä hetkellä tuntuu oikealta - kumartuu hiukan eteenpäin ja painaa kevyen suudelman John Watsonin huulille. Suudelma ei ole pitkä, saatika vaativa, enemmänkin kokeileva. Johnin käsi, joka Sherlockiltakin huomaamatta on liukunut poskelta rinnalle, puristaa nyt aavistuksen verran Sherlockin takin rinnusta. John tuijottaa etsivää pienen hetken yllättyneenä ja tapansa mukaan hämmentyneenä. Pian mies kuitenkin kurottuu takaisin vasten pidemmän huulia, vetää tämän rinnuksista lähemmäs itseään. Suudelma on lähes epätoivoisen täynnä kaipuuta ja sekalaisia tunteita, joille John näyttää vihdoin saaneen selityksen. _Hän on rakastunut_. Maailman ainoa konsultoiva etsivä on tyytyväinen siihen, että otti riskin. Hän kietoo kätensä lyhyemmän ympärille, lämpimän sävyinen hymähdys sekoittuu suudelmaan. Pian miehet ovat jälleen kasvokkain, katselevat hiljaa toisiaan. Vihdoin pehmeä hymy koristaa John Watsonin kasvoja ja Sherlockista tuntuu, että yhdessä he vielä pelastaisivat maailman.

**Liidän taivaalla, vaikka mennyt oon**  
 **Silti täältä katselen sinua**  
 **Pilven reunalta, pyyhi kyyneleet**  
 **Ei tarvii enää aukaista haavoja**


End file.
